Ustedes no me pueden ganar
by Nanashi The Lord of the Sky
Summary: Un simple One-Shot en el cual podremos ver mas de la mentalidad de Lord Freezer, el antagonista principal de mi fic Bakugan Legend Power y de lo que el piensa de sus constante fracaso.


Tantas batallas perdidas frente a ese chico Kuso y sus amigos, incluidos Zero, Shark y Nanashi. Se estan volviendo mas poderosos, alcanzando la evolución alcanzaron nuevos poderes. Mis Peleadores Oscuros solo han conseguido convertirse asi mismos en simples burlas más de una vez. Y ahora los peleadores estan por finalizar la busqueda de los Bakumetalix para poder encontrar la Espada en la Tierra y acabar con mi ambición

Cuando lo veo de esa manera casi me hace desear que me importe

Pero por desgracia (al menos para ellos) Esos idiotas no estan ni siquiera cerca de la victoria, desde que le coste el 80% de sus memorias al antiguo guardian de Haos. Todas las busquedas inutiles que han hecho llevandolos a estar en un frenesí, deseando que con cada batalla ganada haber obtenido algo con que detenerme. Han alcanzado una gran habilidad para adaptarse a la situacion lo que conlleva al desarrollo de nuevos poderes. En circunstancias normales, debería estar preocupado. Pero yo ya estaba preparado para casi culaquier cosa, y para lo que no, me adaptare. Casi me da miedo lo listo que soy HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

La confianza siempre ha sido una gran debilidad de los seres humanos y tu Dan Kuso como lider de los peleadores y al igual que tus amigos no son la excepción, no lloren niños reconozco que yo tambien poseo cierto nivel de confianza pero la diferencia vital es: Que yo se como usar VUESTRA confianza para su DESventaja. Cuantas mas batallas ganan mas piensan que estan cerca de poder detenerme, que me van dejando sin cartas pero lo que no entienden es que yo no tengo un solo as bajo la manga. No señor, yo tengo el mazo entero. Y la oportunidad para jugar mi carta del triunfo no deja de crecer a cada momento pero todavia no es el momento de sacarla a brillar. Seguramente ya no han de verme como una amenaza real y la verdad cuento con eso. Todo lo que necesito es que vengan a mi cosa que sucedera una vez que ponga en marcha mi plan...Entonces atacare.

Uh, es increible lo mucho que me divierto observando a los seres humanos , sus sentimientos, su sufrmiento...Esto sin duda tiene que ser lo que ustedes llaman "teatro". Pero lo mas interesante son ustedes claro que algunos se destacan

Fabia Sheen. Tu apesar de ser uno de los mayores exponentes de luz y que siempre ha proclamado que nunca hay que darse por vencido al sentir en carne propia el amargo saber de la derrota de mano de un oponente que no eras nadie mas que tu misma te ha dejado una marca que puedo presionar para alcanzar mis objetivos

Shun Kazami. El ninja con voluntad inquebrantable como el acero, pero hasta el acero puede terminar cediendo frente a la cantidad de calor adecuada y por eso me tome mi tiempo para regenerar el brazo de mi Dark Mira y revelarle uno que otro secreto que me solto mi nuevo aliado. El punto es que una vez que Mira lo revele tu amistad con Dan Kuso y el resto de los peleadores comenzara caerse a pedazos y luego lo haras tu

Choji Marukura. No me he olvidado de usted pero tampoco sois el gran reto. Decir que no te considero una amenaza real seria mentir pero la verdad tus debilidades son tan obvias que romperte sera relativamente mas facíl que con el resto. Choji Marukura tambien conocido como Marucho y el miembro mas inteligente de los peleadores, sin duda te lo voy a reconocer pero tambien debo señalar que eres el menos fuerte de los peleadores, lo compensas con estrategia pero si te encuentras en una situación donde pensar se te haga imposible quitarte del camino sera facíl.

Ace Grit: El peleador Darkus del equipo pero que vive siempre a la sombra de Dan Kuso y sus amigos, te esfuerzas diariamente por ser mas fuerte pero al final del día sientes que eres inutil porque por mas que suba tu nivel Drago evolucionara devuelta superandote nuevamente y convirtiendo tu esfuerzo en una perdida de tiempo. Tu envidia y tu ambición terminaran por consumirte, no podras negarlas para siempre y las usare para hacerte caer.

Keith Clay. Keith la semilla del mal ya germino en tu interior una vez pero cuando te libraste de ella enterraste a Spectra y reviviste al amable hijo del Doctor Alexander Clay, al blando y debíl Keith Clay. Empujarte hacía la oscuridad no sera el gran reto una vez que el plan que tengo para ti entre en acción y te aseguro que no escaparas, no habra redención esta vez... solo la destruccion de tus amigos.

Reginald Kastle. Shark. Sin duda eres de lo mas destacable. Antiguo peleador Aquos y uno de los tres supervivientes de mi anterior intento por alcanzar la Espada. A veces me entran ganas de haber matado al idiota de Primus antes de que pudiera terminar sus camaras de extasis pero no importa en este momento. El odio y la oscuridad son cosas muy peligrosas y tienden a consumir a una persona, incluso si los has convertido en tu fuerza y actualizaste la forma de tu Bakumetalix con ella pero me temo que solo terminaras teniendo una caida mas grande. Te reconozco que hasta ahora has jugado bien...incluso si todavia no te has dado cuenta de que usted es un simple jugador parte de un juego mas grande

Zero. Como olvidarme del idiota cerebro de guerra de los supervivientes. Eres al igual que tus otros dos camaradas un gran obstaculo el cual quitare de mi camino al debido tiempo pero hasta ahora te dejare como al resto, pensando que cada victoria los acerca mas a mi caida. Tristemente no se cual es mi recuerdo favorito de ti. Sera la vez que destrui tu ciudad frente a tus ojos y me miraste con rabia e impotencia, sera la vez en la que estuviste cerca de vencerme solo para terminar dandote cuenta de que toda esa batalla habia sido un simple juego y te deje al borde de la muerte y sin ninguna esperanza, o mejor aun cuando forze a uno de tus mejores amigos a renunciar a todo con tal de poder desterrarme y me miraste con burla hasta que te diste cuenta de lo que habia costado esa insignificante victoria y me miraste con horror en tus ojos.

Mira Clay. O pequeña niña compraste toda mi atención con el escenario de toda tu familia rota en pedazos. Siempre tan leal a tu querido lider Dan, el solo pensar que mis clones malvados de ambos terminaron enamorandose tambien casi me hace evaluar la capacidad de existir del destino. Tu fuerza es el apoyo de tu familia y de tus amigos cosa que mas alla de que estos olviden cuantas veces les has fallados tu no, no importa cuantas veces intentes convencerte a ti mismas esas heridas jamas cerraran por completo y esa es tu mayor debilidad, tu dependencia de la amistad de tus amigos te hace debíl y eso mismo sera lo que usare para destruirte y una vez que lo haga Dan Kuso se te unira

Hablando del rey de Roma, Dan Kuso. Lider de los peleadores los cuales fundaste a una edad que yo considero joven, desde entonces te has probado a ti mismo tu valía de lado del compañero que el destino ha elegido para ti, el legendario Galaxy Dragonoid y acompañado de tus amigos Marucho y Shun los cuales jamas han intentado darte la espalda. No soporto esa repugnante lealtad la cual una vez que la bomba estalle ya no tendre que ver. Contaba con que estuvieras destinado a obtener uno de los poderosos Bakumetalix pero el que no lo hayas hecho no se si es una bendición o un pobre intento del universo por hacerme desistir de mis intentos de destruirte. No te preocupes Daniel pronto todo lo que te rodea caera pero te aseguro que lo haran junto a ti. Al igual que Mira tu te apoyas en tus amigos y ellos han son los pilares que te sostienen pero una vez que los derrumbe... caeras

Y tu, el que me detuvo hace 5000 años y por lo tanto un riesgo potencial, Nanashi. Deberia estar echando espuma por la boca de solo pensar en ti, pero con todos mis preparativos completos, ni siquiera tu borraras esta sonrisa alegre de mi rostro. Mi plan secundario para hacerme con el control de la Z-ONE ya esta casi listo, solo faltan afinar varios detalles, así que incluso si consiguen alejarme de la Espada en la Tierra; no importa. Continuen con la busqueda de los Bakumetalix la verdad ya ni me importa, no los necesito; Con toda la tecnologia que Primus y su esposa Zwei dejaron atras y la investigación que dejo V atras voy a ponerlos a todos de rodillas antes de condenarlos a la no existencia. Sera la cosa mas divertida del mundo.

Oh, mis queridos Peleadores Oscuros y aliados. Tenemos un gran monton de recuerdos de los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, ¿No? por desgracia, me temo que su tiempo esta llegando a su fin. Oh bueno de todas maneras no es como si nuestra asosiación hubiera estado destinada a durar mucho tiempo

El tiempo para poner en marcha mis planes se esta acercando. Simplemente tengo que mantener mi acto de derrota e inutilidad completa por algun tiempo más... En realidad es bastante relajante jugar un papel que requiere que yo no haga nada y simplemente me quede sentado viendo como se desarrolla todo

Vengan a mí héroes de la Tierra, Vestroia, Gundalia, Neathia, Vestal. Vengan por mí con todas sus fuerzas: Voy a aplastar sus esperanzas y todo lo que aman...para ustedes ya no habra un futuro porque...

Ustedes. No. Me pueden. Ganar

Hahahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

Bueno como me sentía un poco aburrido decidí darles un One-Shot en el que podran ver mas de la verdadera actitud de Freezer ya que no le he dado mucha aparición mas alla de ser el verdadero villano de mi fic así que les permito conocer mas de los pasados de Zero, Shark y mi propio Oc Nanashi en esa historia. Contiene un pequeño spoiler pero no importa, si te gusto deja un review. Y para los que sigan mi Fic Bakugan Legend Power los vere allí en unos dias.


End file.
